The Little Mer Ogre Part 3 - Fiona at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A Green ogre with blue eyes, red hair, Her name is Fiona.) *Nemo: Fiona! Wait for us! *Fiona: Nemo, Squirt! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a baby clownfish named nemo and a baby sea turtle named squirt Fiona's best friends.) *Squirt: (breathing heavily) You know We can't swim that fast. (Fiona gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Fiona: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Fiona Nemo and Squirt.) *Nemo: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Fiona: Oh (grabs Nemo's tail and squirt's back fin to make them come back) You two not getting cold fins now, are you? *Squirt: Who, us? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Fiona: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Squirt: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Sharks? (swims after Fiona) Fiona! (Nemo and Squirt tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Nemo: Fiona! I can't- I mean- Fiona, help! *Fiona: (laughs) Oh, Nemo and squirt. (she prepares to pull him out) *Squirt (whispering) Fiona, do you really think there might be sharks around here? (A realy large great white shark named Bruce swims past the ship outside) *Fiona: Nemo squirt, don't be such a guppy. *Nemo: (in a normal voice) We not guppies. (At last, they were pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Nemo: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Nemo and Squirt sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Squirt: Fiona!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Fiona.) *Fiona: (Nemo and squirt is shivering with fear) Oh, are you two okay? *Squirt: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. We’re okay. *Fiona: Shhh! (Fiona Nemo and Squirt swim up into the ship's cabin, and Fiona spots a gold fork, shining in the light.) *Fiona: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Nemo: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Fiona: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Dave will. (She puts the fork in her bag. Bruce swims by outside.) *Squirt: What was that? Did you hear something? *Fiona: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Nemo and Squirt (notices that Bruce is looming behind him) Fiona! *Fiona: (from o.c.) Nemo and squirt, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Nemo and squirt then turns around to see Bruce about to take a huge chomp out of them. Nemo and squirt notices this and freaks out.) *Nemo: (screaming) Shark!! We're gonna die!! (Bruce chases them all around the sunken ship. Fiona loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Bruce almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Fiona swims out of one.) *Squirt: Oh no! (He and Nemo are stuck in the same porthole again. Fiona goes back for him and pulls him out before Bruce crashes through the ship.) (Nemo and squirt screams as Bruce chases them round and round the ship. Nemo and squirt goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Fiona saves them.) (Bruce is about to eat Fiona Nemo and Squirt, so Fiona swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Nemo and squirt and traps Bruce.) *Nemo and Squirt: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at Growl, who chomps at them after they flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Fiona: (giggling) Nemo Squirt, you two really are a Guppy. *Nemo: we are not. Category:The Little Mermaid Parts